An Itch
by Botsey
Summary: Spock has a compulsion that requires constant attention.


One of our readers, Ethernal Sould asked me if my statement in 'What Are You Looking At?" regarding Spock's pursuit of Nyota was part of another story I had written. She planted a creative seed. Here is the result…

An Itch

Of course it could be viewed as an annoyance. A human would probably describe it as an itch that a person could not get to. In his case, it was not an unpleasant feeling, but one that had to be addressed. This unidentifiable, illogical compulsion was to see, scent, question, or converse with Cadet Uhura. He might be finishing up a task and her image would fill his consciousness and he would go to the com unit and secure her location. He attempted to pace himself so as not to appear hurried and all he ever did was greet her and proceed on his way to some place where he attempted to find some logic to this urge.

She was a first year cadet, very talented, as a mater of fact, brilliant and the student who challenged his intellect, and even some of his firm convictions. She was not in the least bit afraid to disagree with him.

She never did this within the classroom setting. Only in the privacy of his office. This was a clear indication that she was not seeking some level of notoriety within his body of students..

On occasion it was a simple misunderstanding or a valid point that was raised because of their different backgrounds or should we say homes, his' on Vulcan, her's on Terra.

When he approached her it was a certainty that she was reading or studying. In view of that fact he thought his presence sould require some sort of verbal announcement, but with every appoach she would raise either her head or eyes to him and smile.

He had questioned himself on several ocassions in an attempt to find a logical reason for her smile, questioned why it affected him the way it did. It was the equivalent to a refreshing, breeze or cooling drink.

His response to her acknowledgment would usually be,

'Cadet, your day is progressing well?'

'That statement was reserved for their afternoon meeting. The evening he would wish her a productive rest. Last week was the first time he had found her walking alone to her dorm and he started questioning her on a holiday that was approaching-Kwanzi. He understood that although it alluded to roots in USA, it was actually created by persons living in what was then called the United States of America as a way for the celebrants to pay homeage to their ancestry. He wanted to know its significance.

Nyota wondered why Commander Spock did not just check the information on the Internet but figured that he wanted a real life experience.

After her explanation he stated,

"I hope that my question has not taken too much of your time."

She answered,

"No Sir, anytime I can be of assistance I would be more than happy to answer any of your questions."

Of course, he took her up on it.

Sometimes his questions boarded on the personal,

"Since usually Vulcan marriages are prearranged, how does a Terran chose a mate?

"What age was considered suitable for a man or woman to marry?"

"Were there any areas on Terra where marriages were still arranged?"

"What did females look for in a mate?"

"Did her future plans include marriage?"

What always intrigued Nyota was no matter the nature of the question neither his visage nor voice changed.

In Nyota's second year he asked her to be his TA. What amazed her was he made the request after she had accused him of being insensitive. Of course, this was not done in the classroom but privately.

His reply had been,

"Vulcans' acceptance of truth is best summed up by the word, _Kadith,_ What is, is. My formative years required only that application within 'The Vulcan Way'. I do need assistance in being truthful with a human touch...shall I say 'tact. I shall need turtoring in this area"

So, she became his teacher. She asked him to observe the silent communication of body language, facial expression and the meanings of sighs, raised eye brows, exhalations and coughs.

It was in Nyota's fourth year that Spock questioned her about another special day, Valentines Day.

Nyota informed him that initially that day had religious connotations but now it was considered a holiday for lovers either secret or confessed to give a gift to the female they admired. Additional questions were,

"How does one determine whether he is an acceptable candidate as a suitor for a female's affection."

Nyota simply said,

'The male should ask."

Spock then asked,

"What if the male was afraid of rejection."

Nyota explained a lot depended upon how much the male valued the female in other words, was she worth the attempt?"

The next day, he requested her presence in his office. When she arrived he requested that she be seated.

He paced the floor, and finally faced her.

"I was hesitant to speak what was in my heart, to explain your worth to me."

Spock reached behind his desk and presented a bouquet of flowers with a presentation card that had a message writen in Vulcan script that asked,

'Will you be my Valentine?'

Signed 'Spock.'

She nodded in the affirmative and at that moment she realized she had been an excellent teacher.

Spock realized that he had been an outstanding pupil.


End file.
